Horror Song
by AlexisBaudens
Summary: Where there is light, shadows lurk and fear reigns. But by the blade of Knights, hope was restored to mankind. Follow a person living in the shadows but born in the light in a city without a knight, but with something more dangerous than the species. Lightweight crossover with GARO. Don't hesitate to give me your opinion, it could he.
1. Chapter 1

On the rooftop of a concert hall, a handsome 17-year-old black-haired, white-eyed, black-haired man wearing an exclusively black outfit made up of a simple T-shirt, jogging and 'A pair of basketball armed with a sword fighting with a man don the mouth opens in three parts.

The man ducked the young man's blows while trying unsuccessfully to attack him as the young man dodged the blows with ease and let the man dodge, as if he were making fun of him. Until a singing voice was heard from underneath and he decided to end it and cut the man with disconcerting ease before the body of the man turns into black smoke before to enter the slightly open mouth which once completely in the mouth was swallowed.

"Are you getting hungry? Usually, you take more time to feed yourself." A voice came out of nowhere.

"I wanted to enjoy this song... And that voice." The young man said before listening to the song until the end and at the time of the applause, a pair of demon-like wings pushed on his back before flying away from the building.

While in the shadow, a girl with amazing beauty, has very polished manners, has ivory skin and long black hair tied in long twin tails and both eyes of different color, her right eye is red while his left eye is a golden clock face. She wears a dress with black ruffles and crimson which gives it the appearance of an elegant Gothic Lolita. On her head, she is wearing a large purple bow to hold her hair. She also wears a red and black collar on her neck. Without the young man's knowledge, she watched the fight from the beginning.

"Well, well. That's something interesting." The girl said before disappearing in her shadow.

The next morning in a high school class in Raizen, a young man with blue hair and brown eyes is holding his left arm by a girl with white hair and blue eyes, while the right is held by a girl with hair and hair Indigo eyes as she pulls each on it. The two girls were fighting over the young man who was trying to calm the argument until the bell and everyone took their place when the teacher arrived.

Their teacher, Tamae Okamine makes the call before going on a short announcement.

"We have a new student who will welcome us after the closure of his high school, and also the return of a student whom we have not seen for a long time. Can you come in?" Okamine said before the girl who watched the young man's fight in the evening, with the difference that his hair cut to change to conceal his golden eye and the young man she observed last night but with eyes brown.

Given the reaction of the students, the young man could doubt that the girl who came with him in the class was appreciated by his classmates except the young man and the two girls who disputed him who stared at her with a suspicious look then that the young man wrote his name before this returned and this presented.

"My name is Ken Matsuo. It is a pleasure to meet you." Said the young man posing calmly while some girls look at him in a charmed way.

The girl and Ken sit on empty seats and classes can begin. And once the lunch break arrived, the girl went up on the roof to see Ken looking at the sky and decided to observe it without making any noise.

"You have felt it too, have not you?" Ken asked a voice.

"Yes, there is something strange about this boy, like the girl who came with me and one of the two who sticks to the train." Ken replied, looking at a ring representing a half-face of a woman with the top looking like a kind of crown.

"Do you think they're Horrors?" The voice from the ring asked.

"No, they do not smell. But I felt more about him, one of which I'm not about to forget." Ken said, clenching his fist.

"You still have not been able to ignore it." The ring said.

"That's why I'm here. And I still did not have the courage to put it in front of what she did to me." Ken said simply.

"Put it right in front of what she did to you. Maybe she will regret." The ring advised.

"First of all, the opportunity presents itself." Ken retorted.

Then he looked up at the sky before a bird appeared to rest in his hand before it turned into an envelope. Ken burned the envelope with a flame from his lighter showing, a test in front of Ken who reads it carefully.

"It seems that Rinza has found something to have fun tonight." Ken whispered as the girl came down feeling that he had heard enough.

"You know she saw us and heard." Said a voice that seemed to come from a ring he was carrying to his left major.

"Yeah, but I do not care." Ken said, before heading back to class.

In the evening the girl decided to follow him while seeing him with his eyes again white accompanied by a young woman with short blond hair dressed in a black outfit pretending to cook with until reaching a theater and where he went to a specific room.

"Don't you forget the plan, Rinza?" Ken said to the girl giving her name.

"Don't worry. You like to humiliate Horror who played it." Rinza said amused.

"I like playing with my prey, that's all." Ken said before entering the room while Rinza prays another way.

A few minutes later in a corridor where the technical team and most actors of the room are, satisfied that all the tickets for the room are sold, Rinza entered and used talances to put them to sleep.

"Too bad I promised not to eat it. Because I am in front of a feast of quality." Rinza said, before continuing on.

Behind the curtain of the hall, a man in a dress similar to that of a musketeer stands in the scene for when the curtain will rise in front of his audience. But as the curtains rise, he was surprised to see the empty room with only Ken with his saber in his hand.

"What is it? My audience is only Makai Kishi?" The surprised man said.

"From one: I'm not a Makai Kishi. And two: ..." Ken said, before throwing a crazy number of tickets in front of him. "I bought them all." He said simply as he approached the stage.

"So, I guess that makes you a VIP tonight? So, I must live up to your expectations!" The man said before feeling Ken's smell. "You're like me." He said.

"With the difference that I feed on your species. So get ready to lower the curtain." Ken said before jumping on the stage and being lighted by a designer held by Rinza while another shake alone illuminating the man as if he handled it, while the man unsheathed his sword that is a theatrical prop that looks as sharp as a real sword.

The fight went on normally with Ken taking the fight lightly before being positioned in front of the man, facing the spectator before he pushed him aside.

"Never put yourself in front of me!" The man said angrily.

Ken prays the fight more seriously and dominates him by anticipating each of his shots before sending him against one of the false pillars of the scene that fell on him. Ken was about to attack him before the man appeared in front of him with an aluminum-covered cardboard armor with a helmet-shaped helmet, and pushed Ken back with such force that he sent to the other end of the stage.

"Now I'll cut you off, Horror! And you are unable to win this fight, because light always triumphs over darkness. And you are unable to win this fight, because light always triumphs over darkness." Said the man playing a cliche version of a Makai Kishi.

"Even the one I hit is not as stereotypical." Ken said, before continuing to attack the man without letting him rest before kicking him back.

"Ken really must be fed up with not retaliating." Rinza said to herself enjoying the fight by continuing to steer the spotlight on Ken.

Ken approached the place where he sent the man to see that he was no longer there.

"Hey kid!" The man behind him now dressed in a Cowboy outfit with a colt in his hand. "One last wish? "

"This guy can not just stand on a role?" Ken's ring said.

"I do not know Alva. But he makes me laugh a lot." Ken said giving the name of the ring, amused before the man started firing again.

Ken blocked the bullets with his sword while approaching the man before attacking him in hand-to-hand combat before the man teleported behind him in his early combat dress.

"I'm the star of this scene!" The man shouted before attempting to attack him, but was pushed back by Ken who took the opportunity to jump on the highest part of the set.

"What foolishness..." Ken started as his lighting became more powerful.

"Wait!" Said the man suspecting what Ken is doing.

"You can claim to be a star as long as you want..." Ken continued, mocking what the man said.

"You are wrong, you are wrong! Stop!" The man said.

"You're nothing but a fake, King!" Ken said pointing him with his sword at the man as aluminum confetti came out in his direction.

"Bastard! You take all my lines! This is my scene!" The man said before taking on an appearance resembling a monstrous version of his suit.

Ken, abruptly pulling his arms apart, changed his appearance to that of a sort of humanoid locked in the demon exoskeleton with a helmet reminiscent of a red wolf with horns of the same color as his sword prays. a more demonic appearance.

The man put all his strength into the fight, but Ken needed only one dodge and one shot to trench the man, turning it into black smoke before the smoke entered the open mouth of Ken before he swallows it and resumes its original appearance.

"Too bad you did not take one end Rinza." He had a little taste of strawberry that one. Ken says before a projector lights up showing the girl in the outfit she was watching the day before on the top of the stage.

"Ara, ara. That's interesting. Another form of life than spirits with supernatural abilities." She said approaching him.

Rinza looked in the direction of the projector that illuminates the girl to see the perfect look-alike of the latter who holds the projector.

"Who are you?" Ken asked.

"My name is Kurumi Tokisaki. Tell me. What are you?" Says the girl giving her name seductively to Ken.

"I'll tell you another day." Ken said before leaving the room through the same door he entered before Rinza jumped from his original location to follow Ken until he was outside.

"You're really interesting, Ken Matsuo." Kurumi said licking his lip.

Later, Ken thought back to his day and opened a drawer with an open envelope, which he looked at with a look filled at once with great sadness and extreme rage before the shut.

"It's almost time for you to face the consequences of what you did to me." Ken said, before lying down and falling asleep.

Kurumi then emerged into the room and having seen what Ken did, opened the drawer and pulled out the envelope before laying it against his temple with his flintlock on it too.

"Yud." She said as her watch-eye indicated 10 o'clock sharp before shooting herself, but not waking anyone.

Her eyes widen a little before she puts the envelope back in the drawer before closing it and entering her shadow, giving Ken one last look.


	2. Chapter 2

The next night, a girl from finishing a concert walked to his dressing room. She has a voluptuous silhouette, a smooth skin that has visibly never lacked maintenance, long bluish purple hair, and slightly indigo eyes wearing a yellow dress with blue and white ruffles covering parts of her dress, a clip with yellow hair with a flower connected to the curve of the ends of the moon, flowers and white petals lying next to the necklace hair clip on his neck with a white lily attached to it.

Once there, she entered to see on her mirror half a sheet of paper fold vertically with the above "confronts the consequences of your past acts" written in a letter of blood. She removed the half sheet to see it in more detail to see that it was a fan letter cut in half, half of the lines and the missed signature making it incomprehensible.

The next day, Ken strolled down the halls to see the blue haired young man talking to a woman in a white coat with gray hair and blue eyes wearing glasses with big dark circles on her eyes.

"Why will anyone try to hurt Miku?" Asked the young man.

"We don't know. She insisted only to be watched so that she could learn more about this letter, so we watch her continuously. She thinks it has something to do with her old attitude and wants to know more. You should go see her after class to find out more, Shido." Said the woman giving the name of the young man.

"I'll do it, Reine. But are you sure we can not do anything?" Shido said giving the woman's name.

"Other than waiting for more information, we can not do anything for her except to make sure she gets well." Says Reine.

Hearing this, Ken went quietly to the roof where he found Kurumi who was obviously waiting for him.

"You're going to give me peace in the end." Ken said nervously.

"Learn more about you and your abilities, simply." Kurumi replied.

Ken made his sword appear and attacked Kurumi, who barely dodged the blow before putting his hand on Ken's, holding his weapon with a little softness.

"I know what she did to you. Is it because of her that you are like that?" Kurumi asked, shocking Ken as she puts a hand to her face.

"She is only partly responsible. But I intend to make him understand the pain I felt." Ken said, before removing his sword and removed Kurumi's hands from his right hand and face.

"You are very interesting. A council beware of DEM. Kurumi said.

"Who's them?" Ken asked.

"An organization that captures people like me to torture them and turn them into a weapon. They could confuse you with us." Kurumi explained easily guessing that Ken is not like her.

"Who are we?" Ken asked.

"The spirits. It is because of us that space tremors take place. It is not intentional, but it is by provoking them that we have arrived here. Now that I've told you what I am, you tell me what you are. Well, what you've become." Kurumi said hoping to have a positive answer.

"Not here and not now, then. Tonight, in the old abandoned warehouse. Okay?" Ken asked.

Kurumi nodded before the bell rang and the courts started again.

When night came, Kurumi went to the place indicated by Ken to see him in front of the front door hammering him with punches.

"Why are you so impatient to enter?" Kurumi asked.

"A size target is in it apparently. I heard guys in high school say that men come in to see a naked girl." Ken said.

"If you wanted to see a naked girl, you just had to ask me." Kurumi said with humor.

"That's not why it makes her a target." Ken said.

"So what is it for?" She asked.

"They all disappear once she has entered them." Ken responded as the door opened and a beautiful young woman, obviously in her twenties, with just a sheet to hide her private parts as a garment, opened the door and invited her in before returning home. open door. "But fucked wouldn't be bad too." He said before entering with Kurumi who sighed at Ken's remark.

They start down the stairs until halfway down the woman dropped his sheet and tried to seduce Ken before he shows his sword.

"Sorry, but we'll have to know each other before we go to this stage." Ken says before the woman sends him over the banister while he lands on his legs on the floor. "It's the subject that's upset, is that it?" He asked with humor as the woman jumped to land in front of him.

A fight ensued between the two and Ken just blocked the woman's blows before punching before Kurumi shot her with her flintlock pistol.

"Nah, you must not kill her right away." Ken ordered while the woman in the basement corridor.

"Why? You usually kill them nan?" Kurumi asked.

"She smells like one of their puppets. It must be a creation of the Horror to attract its victims. Must now find the puppeteer now." Ken said, before leaving the hallway.

"You still haven't told me what you were." Kurumi said.

"I'm like this monster, a Horror. The difference is that I prefer to feed myself. They are from another world called Makai, most of my fellow humans use humans as a host to feed on humans. I stop them and eat them." Ken explained.

"So you are what can be considered a cannibal?" Kurumi said.

"Yeah. But at least unlike those killed by Makai Kishi those I kill have no chance of coming back." Ken said.

"Who's them?" Kurumi asked.

"Members of an order composed of human overtrained to kill us. They operate in the entire world hidden from all. That's why you do not know them. I killed the one who took care of this city, as well as the guard dogs before stealing his equipment. They are people watching the Horror's activities so that the Makai Kishi kill them. This city is 100% under my protection against Horror." Ken explained.

After several minutes of searching, they found a hideous insecticide-like Horror so big that he could no longer move in the hallways of the building. Ken rushed in his direction as lures appeared to attack him, but Kurumi shot them. Ken jumped to dodge a Horror attack and planted his blade in his skull before raising a sharp blow before the horror turned into black smoke and entered Ken's mouth and all lures don't disappear.

"The Horror seem interesting." Kurumi said.

"In your place, I will approach no unarmed soul metal." Ken said, before leaving leaving it in plan.

The next morning on the high school stairs, Ken was dragged into a dark room by the girl in his white-haired class holding him by the collar of his shirt.

"Origami, is it? You don't have another guy to dredge?" Ken asked, giving the name of the girl who dragged him into the room.

"I followed you last night, what were you doing with Nightmare?" Origami asked.

"If I told you I was a little spy, you would not believe me, so I'll give you a glimpse." Ken said before getting rid of Origami's grip and holding her by the neck against the wall with her sword pointed between the girl's two eyes. "He knows someone to whom I have a debt settled. Don't worry if he's not a horror I will not have to kill him. At worst, it's just a tool. Then plug me peace or you will go from "unimportant" to "dead"." Ken threatened with his horror-like appearance only for the last word of his sentence before removing his sword in black smoke and out of the room to continue his way to the classroom.The rest, you know her very well, because he made all the main story as in the game, while remaining neutral in the war.


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks later Ken trains in the mansion garden in which he lives with Rinza, who observes him with interest.

"You don't have to go to high school today?" Rinza asked.

"Let this place go crazy." Ken said, continuing to make elaborate sword movements that seemed to be done both to parry and attack.

"What do you have to not want to go there? I thought you liked her the girl we met on the stage." Rinza said.

"It's a year to the day now that I'm like that." Ken replied.

" I know. It's a bit like a second birthday so I thought I'd give it to you as a gift." Rinza said, giving him an envelope and a suitcase.

Ken opened the letter and found a place for Miku's concert, which allowed him to see it after the concert behind the scenes.

« Il n'y en a qu'une seule de vendu par concert et ça coûte tellement chère que même avec 90% de réduction ça fait mal au cul. » Dit Ken surpris.

« Heureusement que je pense à voler l'argent qu'un horror a sur lui avant de le manger dans ce cas. » Dit Rinza amusé.

" I do not know what to say." Ken said with a slight smile.

"Thanks, that would not be bad." Rinza retorted with amusement. "And in the suitcase, there is the outfit I think will suit you best for such an occasion." She said, pointing to the suitcase.

Ken then opened the suitcase and found a black shirt with pants and matching shoes.

"Do you want to give me a gift or make it straight?" Ken asked with humor.

"I just want to please you." Rinza answered, before laughing.

The same evening, the concert began and Miku came on stage under a thunder of applause as Ken this container to watch her arrive with a half-smile.

"Thank you for coming! It's been more than a year since my career started and I want to sing songs that are very important to me!" Miku said, before starting to sing.

Several songs later Miku left the stage and as the spectators leave the concert hall, Ken went backstage and showed the security guards his concert place and they guided him to Miku's lodge where he entered the concert hall to find her prepared to go home. She turned to look at him and smiled when he saw him.

"Hello, so you're the one to buy the place. This is the first time a boy has bought one. You were nice and more." Miku said with amusement.

"You do not remember me..." Ken asked with a hint of disappointment.

"I'm sorry, but no. You were present at a book signing?" Miku asked.

" Yes. But long before you're this career. Tsukino Yoimachi." Ken said, surprising Miku. "I was one of the few people who did not care about rumors. Your voice is the only thing that can calm me down in my worst moments. I suspect that your fans have already had to tell you that. But it makes me really happy to be able to tell you." He said.

"It makes me very happy. Can I know what your name is?" Miku asked.

"Ken Matsuo." Ken replied.

"Well, Ken. I can't thank you enough for what you have just told me." Miku said with a thin tear flowing from her cheek.

"I didn't come here for thanks. Just to confide in you." Ken said, before bowing slightly. "With that, I think I'll have to leave you." Ken said, before leaving quickly.

Miku wondered why he left quickly and turned around to scream in fear when he saw on his mirror written in a blood letter "By your fault, a monster is born".

The next day during the lunch break, Ken pulled Shido to the roof of the high school before knocking him out. Wondering why he did not come back Tohka went to see on the roof where she simply found an envelope marked "give it to Professor Murasame to give to Miku".

She followed the instructions on the envelope and gave it to Reine. An hour later, she, Tohka, two orange-haired twins with blue eyes, Miku and a little girl with blue hair and eyes with a rabbit puppet with an eye patch in her hand landing in a sort of spaceship flying over the city without being seen where there is a 13-year-old girl with red hair and eyes sitting on a seat pretending to be the leader of the place.

Opening the letter, Kotori found inside the second halves of the letter and the photo, revealing also the name of the one who wrote it as well as his face. It's Ken Matsuo himself, which surprised Tohka, but shocked Miku. The person who had told her such nice things the night before that day had just kidnapped the man she loves. Deciding to check the letter she took out half of the letter from the bag she brought with her and assembled the two halves to finally read the letter.

This letter said that little matter what people thought of her, he will continue to listen to it, with many other nice things inside.

As she read the letter, she remembers why the letter and the picture are in this state.

A year ago, when she came up again after becoming a spirit, she received this letter and not believing it and under anger tore it up and brought it back to the one who sent it.

Now she realizes her mistake. She hurt a person who asked nothing other than to communicate his love for his music, making her shed a tear. That's when her phone rang, she took it out and saw that it was Shido's phone calling her, she immediately picked it up.

"Darling?! Are you okay?" Miku asked worriedly.

"Sorry, but it's not him on the phone." Ken's voice on the phone said.

"Ken... what did you do to him?" Miku asked frightened as the members of Fraxinus try to locate the call.

"Don't worry, it's just a guarantee that you'll do what I say. Go on the stage where you did your birthday concert yesterday. Come alone, that's the only condition. Do it and you will find it." Ken said.

Ken hung up and without saying anything, Miku left the base and left as quickly as possible without saying anything to the other girls. And when she arrived she found Shido tied to a chair as Ken looked at Miku as he approached her.

"Why are you doing this?" Miku asked.

Without saying a word, Ken turned to Miku scared him.

"Surprise. This is the consequence of what you made me feel when you sent back my torn letter." Ken said as he continued to approach Miku.

"How it is possible?" Miku asked.

"When I saw what you did to my letter, when she had no bad intentions, just tried to comfort you and show you that some of your fans still liked yo ... I was invaded by a rage so strong a horror tried to take advantage to own my body. Unfortunately for him, my rage gave me the strength to destroy his mind and I gained his powers. But as you realize, the price to pay for such a thing is to live like a monster that can take human form." Ken explained.

"So... that means that..." Miku said shocked.

"You are responsible for what happened to me. You created the monster that stands in front of you." Ken said as his sword appeared in his hand and he saw one carried by Shido armed with a big sword. "I was saying that I should have attached you better. In the process compensates with something other than a sword, it's less dangerous." He said before sending him to the other end of the room.

"Stop, nothing forces you to do that." Miku said anxiously.

" Do not worry. I finished what I had to do. I let you think about what you did to me. See you again soon. Hoping that you are successful in finding a way to do penance." Ken says as his pair of wings appear and he flies off, leaving the concert hall making a hole in the wall.

Miku and Shido end up coming out a few minutes later by the same place she came in, while unknowingly Kurumi in her outfit watched the scene sitting on a chair without noticing her presence.

"One moment, dramatic, if I had discovered it now, I may have cried. But other than that, you become more and more fascinating, Ken. What do you hope to get from her?" She said before disappearing in her shadow.


End file.
